sciencefandomcom_el-20200214-history
Άσανδρος Α \Μακεδονία
Άσανδρος Asander thumb|300px| [[Ελληνιστική Εποχή Στρατιωτικοί Μακεδονικής Αυτοκρατορίας --- Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Εποχής Ελληνιστική Μακεδονία Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Μακεδονίας Ηγεμονίδες Ελληνιστικής Μακεδονίας Ιολαΐδες Αντιγονίδες --- Μακεδονική Αυτοκρατορία Ηγεμόνες Μακεδονικής Αυτοκρατορίας Έπαρχοι Μακεδονικής Αυτοκρατορίας Αργεάδες --- Ελληνιστική Αίγυπτος Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Αιγύπτου Ηγεμονίδες Ελληνιστικής Αιγύπτου Λαγίδες --- Ελληνιστική Συρία Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής ΣυρίαςΗγεμονίδες Ελληνιστικής Συρίας Σελευκίδες --- Ελληνιστική Μυσία (Πέργαμος) Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Μυσίας Ηγεμονίδες Ελληνιστικής Μυσίας Ατταλίδες --- Ελληνιστική Θράκη Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Θράκης Ηγεμονίδες Ελληνιστικής Θράκης Αγαθοκλείδες --- Ελληνιστική Ήπειρος Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Ηπείρου Ηγεμονίδες Ελληνιστικής Ηπείρου Αιακίδες --- Ελληνιστική Αιτωλία Στρατιωτικοί Ελληνιστικής Αιτωλίας Ελληνιστική Αχαΐα Στρατιωτικοί Ελληνιστικής Αχαΐας --- Αθήνα Ηγεμόνες Αθήνας Στρατιωτικοί Αθήνας Πολιτικοί Αθήνας Αθηναίοι Αττική ‎Ηγεμόνες Αττικής --- Σπάρτη Ηγεμόνες Σπάρτης Στρατιωτικοί Σπάρτης Πολιτικοί Σπάρτης Λακωνία ‎Ηγεμόνες Λακωνίας --- Ελληνιστική Κυρηναϊκή Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Κυρηναϊκής --- Ελληνιστικός Πόντος Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικού Πόντου Ελληνιστική Βιθυνία Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Βιθυνίας Ελληνιστική Παφλαγονία Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Παφλαγονίας Ελληνιστική Καππαδοκία Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Καππαδοκίας Αριαραθίδες --- Ελληνιστική Κομμαγηνή Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Κομμαγηνής Ελληνιστική Κύπρος Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Κύπρου --- Ελληνιστική Βακτρία Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Βακτρίας Ελληνιστική Ινδία Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Ινδίας --- Ινδοσκυθία Ηγεμόνες Ινδοσκυθίας Ινδοπαρθία Ηγεμόνες Ινδοπαρθίας Μαγαδία Ηγεμόνες Μαγαδίας --- Ρωμαϊκή Αυτοκρατορία Ηγεμόνες Ρωμαϊκής Αυτοκρατορίας ]] - Στρατηγός της Μακεδονικής Αυτοκρατορίας - Έπαρχος Λυδίας (ως Άσανδρος) - Χρονική Περίοδος Ακμής: Κλασσική Εποχή, 4ος Αιώνας π.Χ. - Γέννηση: - Θάνατος: Ετυμολογία Ετυμολογικά, το όνομα "Άσανδρος" συνδέεται με την ονομασία "[[]]" Γενεαλογία - Οίκος: Φιλωτίδες - Πατέρας: Παρμενίων - Μητέρα: - Σύζυγος: - Αδελφοί: * Φιλώτας ο Νεώτερος - Τέκνα: Βιογραφία Τα σπουδαιότερα γεγονότα του βίου του είναι: Asandros (Greek: Άσανδρος; † after 313 BC ), son of Agathon from Beroia, was a Macedonian officer of Alexander the Great and as satrap of Caria one of his Successors. His family origin is unclear. In the older historical research, a relationship was assumed to be the officers of Parmenion and Asandros that had been his uncle, but this is now discarded. After the death of Alexander in 323 BC by the regent Perdiccas, Asandros in the imperial order of Babylon satrap ( governor ) was appointed the province of Caria. At the outbreak of the first Diadochenkrieges 321 BC, he joined the Group of Perdiccas opponents and ensured the previously fled from Asia Minor Antigonus Monophthalmos safe return to his province. For this he was declared to have forfeited his province by the Regent, which should take in return Eumenes. The victory of Eumenes in the Battle of the Hellespont had for Asandros but then no consequence since both Perdiccas was denied by the Nile and was killed. Of the winners, he was confirmed at the meeting of Triparadeisos as satrap of Caria. Subsequently, he participated in the fight against " Perdikkaner Group " to Alcetes and Attalus, against which he BC but was defeated in a pitched battle late in 320. The " Perdikkaner " could therefore pass through it by Caria, but were defeated by Antigonus at the Battle of Kretopolis. During the second Diadochenkrieges Asandros is not mentioned, he may have been, however, allied with Antigonus against Eumenes. In the third Diadochenkrieg from 315 BC Asandros set against Antigonus Monophthalmos. The motives for this are not recorded, but the growing dominance of Antigonus in Asia and its freedom Decree for the Greeks may have been decisive. The main coastal cities of Caria were Greek poleis, whose political autonomy would have imposed Asandros a high power loss. Even while Antigonus was besieging Tyre ( 314-313 BC) concluded an alliance with Ptolemy Asandros and received therefrom a 10,000 -strong army of mercenaries under the command of the Athenian Myrmidon sent. Also by Cassander, he received military support. In the winter months, 314/313 BC Asandros held in Athens, which was allied with Cassander, and was rewarded by its citizens with an honorary decree, after the city paid to soldiers and ships. In the year 313 BC Asandros landed with an army with auxiliary troops under Prepelaos and Eupolemos on the Carian coast. But in a box bay they lost against the antigonidischen commander Ptolemy, Eupolemos was taken prisoner and Caria was finally incorporated into the dominion of Antigonus. Autumn at the latest 313 BC Asandros subjugated the Antigonus and handed this all his troops and his brother Agathon hostage. As satrap in Caria, he was not reinstated; His fate is unknown. Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *Άσανδρος ο Νεώτερος *Μακεδονία * Ηγεμόνες Μακεδονίας Βιβλιογραφία * * Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *[ ] *[ ] Category: Στρατιωτικοί Μακεδονικής Αυτοκρατορίας Category: Στρατιωτικοί 4ου Αιώνα π.Χ.